Romantic Blurb
by Sweetest Wishes
Summary: Potential story if it gets positive feedback. Otherwise there's no point summarizing a plot that hasn't even been introduced. But if you want to know, its the beginnings of a chaotic guilty mess in which true love will eventually conquer all. Even if adultery is involved. Warning: the beginning is all about MxR, so if you can stomach that, proceed...


A/N: Obviously, I cannot claim ownership.

Rating is M for a reason. Please don't hate.

*This is just a blurb that would otherwise be a first chapter if there was actually more to go with it. I should be writing an English paper and naturally decided not to care. So I guess this is an experiment – if enough people like it through comments etc., it may become real.

**Romantic Blurb**

_Love is not singular except in syllable._

_Marvin Taylor_

Without any instigation, he cracked an eye open.

The clean whiteness of the overstuffed cotton pillowcase. The single strip of yellow sunlight cast over the wooden floor paneling. The pale blue strokes of the long-forgotten paintbrush lathering the walls.

It was the same sight he had always woken up to on the left side of his bed. And then he turned his head.

She was naked, and the stainless sheets covered only half of her body, tightly concealing her narrow hips downward. Her arms were enfolded beneath her chest, revealing an expanse of bare back. Brunette swirls of hair layered her shoulders.

This, on the other hand, was not a familiar sight. But one he was sure he could quickly grow accustomed to.

He inched his body closer, and leaned his head on a supportively propped hand. His available index finger stroked the peach fuzz hairs at the small of her back, so lightly it was barely even a touch. Then it slid up her bony spine, gliding over every ridge with gentle precision. He planted a firm kiss at the curvature of her shoulder blade, the skin as smooth as glossy silk.

She didn't even rustle.

But her mouth quivered slightly with every deep breath. Her rounded cheeks were flushed the lightest tint of pink. Her eyes sealed shut beneath the row of long, curling lashes, a thin layer of silvery shadow still coating her lids. No blemishes to be found; she was flawless.

He swiftly brought his lips to her earlobe.

"Mikan."

The whisper tickled her senses.

"What?" She said softly, without another indication of having awoken.

At that, he casually grasped her hair in one handful and swung it to her far side, revealing a gracefully slender neck just waiting to be touched. He did not delay in smothering the surface area with small kisses.

"Good morning."

The corner of her mouth quirked upward. She let out a raspy sigh before leaning back, far enough that he was forced to break away. She then uncurled one of her bent arms from beneath her and cradled the back of his head, pulling her own face up to his.

"Good morning," she responded before pressing their lips together.

"I can't believe this! I didn't even _think_ to bring clothes for work," Mikan shouted as she struggled to fasten the straps of her platform wedges around her ankles.

She was wearing the shiny sequined dress from the night before, repeatedly pulling the hem further down her thighs before it would shimmy back up.

"Well, you weren't really planning on sleeping over."

Ruka smiled playfully as he stood there watching her scramble. He had hardly made an effort to change, beyond climbing into and out of the shower. A gray towel was securely tucked at his waistline, water pellets still dripping down his lean pectorals.

Mikan couldn't help but do a double take. The sight of something so beautiful couldn't possibly go without appreciation.

"I was unexpectedly seduced," she declared with a feeble attempt at innocence.

He noticed her unblinking stare. "Maybe a little bit."

Normally, she would have rivaled a tomato in redness. But she managed to maintain her signature pale hue.

He crossed the room in several quick strides and snaked his arms around her unsuspecting waist. Her hands instinctively clasped at the glistening skin of his biceps, detecting the tension of muscle.

"And I would do it all over," he mumbled as he grazed her exposed collarbone with his partially separated lips. "Again and again and again."

Her eyes rolled back as she escaped into that state of pure bliss. He smelled of fresh lavender mint, a surprisingly masculine aroma. She wanted to inhale and memorize his scent, as if it would disappear forever if she didn't.

His hands still fixated around her, he began to pace her backwards towards the edge of the mattress, when his phone rang.

With a grunt of annoyance, he relinquished his hold and abruptly lifted the cellular device.

"This is Nogi."

"Thank god its only you. I was about to verbally bite your head off."

"Yeah, I know."

"Okay, bye."

He tossed the phone aside, and returned his attention to her.

"Who was that?" She inquired unconcernedly, as she swiped a stray blonde strand into his otherwise naturally coiffed hairstyle, even if wet.

"Just my roommate, Natsume. You'll be meeting him later today. I mentioned him last night, remember?"

A whirlwind of steamy images from the previous evening flooded her memory simultaneously, but any recollection of possible conversation they might have engaged in had dissolved completely.

"I think it's safe to say that no, I do not remember. I was a tad distracted."

His eyes bore into hers like a pair of emblazoned white-blue flames. "But it was a good distraction."

She over-exaggerated her head nod. "Definitely."

He couldn't suppress a smile, flashing his perfectly straightened teeth. Without warning, his gaze flicked behind her.

"Well as much as I would love to simply stand here with you forever, you're probably going to be late if you don't get a move on."

Mikan found the clock on the bedside table to which he was indirectly referring and gasped as the neon digits implied she had less than twenty minutes to arrive at the office.

"Damn it!"

She hopped over the crumpled pair of his charcoal slacks that had yet to be picked up off the floor and proceeded to rummage through his closet for something befitting of her petite frame.

"Can I borrow this?" She indicated the black blazer on the hanger in her outstretched hand.

He peered up from the sock he was currently rolling past his ankle. "You can have it. The cleaners accidentally shrunk it about two weeks ago."

"Perfect."

She hastily clasped the golden button at her middle on her way to the bathroom mirror. Frowning at her rumpled hair, she managed to swiftly sweep it up into a compact bun. There was no use in dwelling on the fact that her makeup had faded entirely.

"How do I look?"

Now with pants on, Ruka finished buckling his belt. "Like a goddess."

Mikan did her best to hurry over and pressed a lingering kiss to his temple.

"Liar."

And then she was out the bedroom door.

"Mikan. I don't care." Hotaru nabbed the last parfait cup and set it on her tray.

Mikan's head couldn't help but sag to one side as she pushed her tray along behind her coworker. "But I haven't even told you yet."

Hotaru meticulously analyzed the labels on two adjacent sushi containers before ultimately choosing the one with fried shrimp tails protruding out the tops.

"That's because I already know what you're going to say."

She thrust her credit card at the food kiosk's cashier, tapping her impeccably manicured nails on the countertop. When given the receipt, she scribbled a hasty signature.

Mikan tried to keep up after making her own payment as they made their way to the farthest vacant table in the building's food court.

"No, you don't," she snapped with a trace of irritation, taking a seat across the square table.

Hotaru rolled her sparkling amethyst eyes into an unmistakably bored glare.

"You slept with him."

Silence settled between them for one drawn out minute.

"How did you–?"

"You're my best friend. I know you better than you do. Don't think I can't tell when you're crazy for some guy." She licked her spoon ravenously, preferring her desert before the meal.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean you know for sure that I–"

"Did you?" Her tone was serious.

Mikan felt the heat rising quickly in her cheeks. "…Yeah."

"I rest my case."

She gathered her trash and pushed it aside, the sushi dish somehow clean of any evidence it had ever been full at all. Then she pulled out a compact mirror and tucked a tress of raven hair behind her ivory ear.

Mikan pouted her lower lip. "Don't you want to hear about it?"

Her companion snapped the silver compact closed and hastily shoved it back into her reptilian-skinned clutch.

"Why? I've had sex before. You've had sex before. What makes this time any different?" Her bluntness had a way of figuratively punching you in the gut.

"Well… I think I love him."

*If this story were to continue, eventually Mikan would meet Natsume through Ruka and then all sorts of mixed up guilty nonsense would ensue. So obviously the canon couple would win out in the end, albeit through a rather sticky process.

*I don't really know where I'm coming from. And obviously there was no hint at plot in the segment above. But otherwise this document is just hiding in my laptop files, so I thought I'd give it a laugh.

*Thanks for your feedback, if you are so inclined to share it.


End file.
